An implanted penile prosthetic is effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men.
A penile prosthetic typically includes one or more cylinders that are implanted in the corpora cavernosa of the penis, a reservoir implanted in the abdomen that communicates with the cylinder(s), and a pump located in the scrotum that is employed to move liquid from the reservoir into the cylinder(s).
In a typical application, the user squeezes a bulb of the pump multiple times to draw liquid out of the reservoir, into the bulb, and move the liquid into the cylinders. The repeated squeezing of the bulb moves the liquid from the reservoir into the cylinders, which incrementally deflates the reservoir and incrementally inflates the cylinder(s) to eventually provide the user with an erect penis. The user may return the penis to its flaccid state by activating a release mechanism associated with the pump to selectively transfer the liquid from the cylinder(s) back into the reservoir.
The above-described penile prosthetics have proven effective in relieving erectile dysfunction in men. However, there is a desire for improved penile prosthetic devices.